mutklutk_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiroma
Shiroma Shiroma made his debut during LUTK Invasion episode 8. Quite late into the season, but he still had a major role in the season though. He serves as a major antagonist in the season, because he the mentor and trainer of Sqeegee, Mutk, and Lutk. Shiroma is very powerful as during the training sessions he was easily able to fight Sqeegee, Mutk, and Lutk all at the same time. Even when Sqeegee started to use his new form on him it didn't work at all. Other abilities Shiroma uses are his ability to absorb souls as he demonstrated this power when he took Sqeegee's soul to become stronger during one of their training sessions. He also was shown to have scythe which he uses it to help him fight his enemies, and tends to use it while absorbing someone's soul during a fight. Events in WC and LUTK Invasion WC Season 3 Shiroma first appears monologuing to himself being the Demi-God of death, but quickly starts to talk to Cyro and Aurora. They were there to ask Shiroma for assistance, but Shiroma declined, and started attacking them instead. The fight begins with Shiroma firing a blast behind Cyro's back, but Aurora quickly overwhelms Shiroma until he began his absorbing technique on Aurora, while he forms a shield to protect himself with, but Cyro teleports into the shield attacking Shiroma. However, Shiroma yet again counters and lands hits on both of them. Cyro then teleports into his Solar form, and it was surprisingly equal between him against Cyro and Aurora. However, Shiroma starts to get angry and gaining a power boost in the process. Although, Vileon's Godly Beam hits Shiroma injuring him and sending him away from the fight. Later, Shiroma starts talking to himself that a lot of events have been occurring such as Pureegee, Supresence, and Concordea having a meeting which will prevent them from inferring when he takes the souls of Cyro, Aurora, and the group of heroes. Although, just when he finishes saying that Pureegee teleports in front of Shiroma, confused Shiroma asks Pureegee why he isn't at the meeting. Pureegee replies that he overheard Shiroma's plan, and giving him a warning not to kill all life in his universe. Shiroma replies that he only listens to the true ruler King Aster. Pureegee claims King Aster is a liar, but Shiroma wonders if Pureegee should be more worried about Cyro and Aurora, Pureegee says with the errors they have they won't get far. Shiroma swears he will absorb Pureegee's soul one day, but he brushes it off saying he would like to see that happening. He then tells Shiroma until they meet again, and teleports away. Later, while the heroes are about to fight Galaxion, Shiroma decided it was the perfect time to attack them, and prepared himself for the attack as he summons his scythe. When the heroes are about to fight Galaxion, Shiroma appears and tells the heroes who he is until the fight began where Shiroma fought the heroes with Galaxion. Although, Galaxion seeing how powerful Shiroma is uses Ultra Rage. Shiroma sees this as an opportunity, and begins to easily defeat Galaxion until he finally took his soul using his scythe. From then Shiroma suppresses his power to fight the heroes seeing how they'll do without the use of Galaxion's power. He still is confused of why they won't accept death, but Laneegee attacks Shiroma, and is knocked back without even touching him. Shiroma is not impressed, and expresses his disappointment until Laneegee uses The State of Beyond. Shiroma did admit he was surprised seeing it, but didn't think it will work. During the fight with Laneegee he could easily tell Laneegee was getting stronger, but in the end Laneegee only landed one hit on Shiroma. Shiroma complimented Laneegee on that attack, but decided he was done playing around. From then he punched Laneegee, and impaled him with his scythe taking his soul in the process. Shiroma then exclaims to the heroes how he has infinite potential, and has no weakness because his god made it to where he cannot fail in his mission to kill all life. The other heroes them begin to join the fight, and were actually doing well against him until Shiroma transformed into his Reaper form. He then continued the fight, and was easily defeating the heroes, until Agelow landed a hit on Shiroma which did almost nothing, but this showed Shiroma that he shouldn't be toying with them anymore. So Shiroma decided to stop time, which even affected the gods as well, but made sure Weegee wasn't affected by it he then purposefully shot a weak energy blast at Weegee, which he absorbed only for him to get injured. Later, Shiroma let his grip on time slip while he enters Weegee's mind. In the outside the heroes continued fighting Shiroma, but without Weegee they couldn't stand a chance against him. Weegee begs Shiroma to stop, but Shiroma exclaims there's no other way, and hints at Hermin saying Weegee should just rest. In the outside things turned to the worst as Shiroma defused Agelow. In the inside Shiroma was starting to make Weegee let his grip on life slip away, while speaking a language that Weegee couldn't understand, while images show what would happen if Shiroma succeeded. Until, Weegee thought of Hermin in which Weegee regained his grip on life, angered Shiroma takes Weegee soul, but then the sould start revolting against Shiroma, and Galaxion and Laneegee appear inside Weegee's mind to help Weegee. Outside Shiroma loses his Reaper form, and gets easily beaten by the heroes, meanwhile inside he was getting beaten as well. In the outside Weegee and Laneegee got their souls back, then Shiroma started exploding until he disappeared. Later Shiroma was revealed to have survived, and that he still has Galaxion's soul. However, Photohon appears behind Shiroma and impales him with his beam sword killing Shiroma. LUTK Invasion Shiroma was shown to be standing at an unknown location in space until Lutk, Mutk, and Sqeegee teleport to the same location. Shiroma notices their lack of training, and Lutk responds he doesn't need it and he was injured by insects. Shiroma wondered who the "insects" are, and asked what they were. Lutk explained to Shiroma who the heroes were, Shiroma in the end didn't care, and instead announced they will begin training. During the session Sqeegee shows off a new form, but even all of them combined weren't able to land a single hit on Shiroma. Lutk was getting a little frustrated, and transformed into his Reaper. Leaving it ambiguous on what even happened. Later, it was revealed he gave them a 10 minute break from training, once time ran out he announced it was time to resume the training. Shocked, Sqeegee used upgraded versions of his previous forms. However, even that didn't do anything as when Sqeegee punched Shiroma nothing happened. Until Shiroma shot a blast at Sqeegee, and impaled him with his scythe taking his soul as well. Lutk frightened wondered what Shiroma did, it was then Shiroma explained his power to absorb souls. Mutk then blasts at Shiroma only for him to block it with his scythe. Disappointed in the results Shiroma commented they were all very weak, and needed more training. They trained for an unknown period of time until Sqeegee was allowed to go fight the heroes. Later, he sensed something was wrong with Lutk, so he decided to ask him what was wrong, Although, this only led to him being attacked by Lutk viciously, in order to keep Lutk in control he absorbed Lutk's soul. Mutk confused asked Shiroma if that was actually necessary, Shiroma answered that it was since Lutk's emotions were out of control. As he teleported with them to Vitiance's palace, after they teleported. Shiroma ordered Mutk to check if there were anyone currently in the palace, and once Mutk left he teleported Lutk to a room where no one was in currently. However, Shiroma then discovers one of Vitiance's Cultists there, and was being threatened by the cult member. In retaliation to this Shiroma fired a blast, and killed the cultist. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters